User talk:Agent45
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent45 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rachim (Talk) 23:38, February 15, 2011 Hi! I'm also the admin. Hope you like the new wikia :) NeneG Admin of this wikia 23:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Because we didn't feel like combining so we made one giant one instead with the right name.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Making Pages Can you PLEASE stop making pages without our permission? I know you're trying to help, but some pages are not needed and are just a waste of space. And I've noticed on the last wiki you added pictures to galleries that had nothing to do with the actual gallery. Please don't do that on this wiki. I'm sure you're trying to get achievement points, but the pictures are really unnecessary. Thank you! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we already have the cast pages finished. We just need to post them. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 01:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want them just add them to infoboxes Episodes I just created.... Which means Typing all the info in again if your willing to do that for every episode! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Onething You have to make GOOD edits. No Spelling errors and stuff like that. Also you have to type properly and sign your posts everytime when you edit a talk page and I see that you don't do that. Also you cannot have any warnings. If one of the admins suggests you for an admin we will discuss. Right now we have enough admins because the wikia is still small. Continue making good edits and maybe someone will suggest you for an admin.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Warning #2 You are given a second warning for spaming of the same blog. Bad edits and poor grammer and making of useless pages. Unless you are willing to fix your Grammer and make Usefull pages you won't get this warning removed. Sorry. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Heya Yeah, I know. I've just been so busy that I hadn't been able to edit it. But I just did. InsaneBlueberry 03:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) What is A Catgirl? No, a catgirl isn't a club. It's a cute manga or anime styled drawing of a girl with cat ears, paws, and tail. :) :) I think they're totally awesome and cute!!! :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) 11:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Agent45 is blocked for 3 Days. This user is currently blocked. The latest block log entry is provided below for reference: *16:41, February 17, 2011 NeneG and Rachim blocked Agent45 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: Spamming Blog Posts) (unblock | change block) Re: New Ideas to get a pitcutre of your sceen all you do is hit the prntscr button on ur computer. Which all it does is copy ur screen. Then you go into paint and paste. The rooms we can have when we are mostly done. Also there's no need for uneeded pairingsRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 12:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Sure! just mke sure you did not steal them.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 18:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you put it under victors profile. Make's sence...!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 19:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I think its Cobier.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 19:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No! We don't need those pages yet. Maybe you could put a pic up or two of his office on his page but it's really not needed.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 05:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gallery We have a gallery for Fabian and Amber. It's called Famber Gallery. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Make an Episode Gallery right under the page, like we did for many other galleries for episodes. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 16:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure u can create that page :-) [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 00:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Warning #4 Hi, You are not signing you're name right at the end of messages.Please do so. If you get another warning you will get banned for 5 Days. Thank You, The Admins: User;NeneG, User:Rachim, User:SunriseDaisy, User:Insaneblueberry, and User:Fabinaforever. Look there should me a signature button at the tob of you screen. Basically do to a signature you would have to do 4 of these squigles ~ HERES WHAT it SHOULD LOOK LIKE: Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) YOu can change it but I woudn't recoment it because your signature has to have the recent time and a link to ur user page Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) We actually have an episode page for the play episode if you want to put it their. like [..Rachim..]. NO PERIODS THOUGH! It will look like this Rachim She was the egyptian god I thinkRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) There should be a gallary on the episode page. If not add on to the page.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 01:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) not yet! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) NOOO! Just take a pic of them in it. That video is wrong for people to see.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 06:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Famber Gallery The Famber Gallery is still there. I only deleted the Famber Gallery category. The category was useless. You can click here and you'll see that the Famber Gallery is still there. Also, I've noticed that you've had problems with your signature at the end of messages. Whenever you leave a message on someones pages, you will see the bar or important things above it. You will see B I U S and etc. If you keep looking over, you'll see a button that has a fancy squiggly line and the word Signature. You click on that and you have a signature. I just want to help you with your signature so you won't get banned again. I really hate banning people, so I'm just trying to help you. InsaneBlueberry 02:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ONLY PHOTOS! And they can't be innapropriate! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 06:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nina/Patricia Page um i don't think so lemme go check. ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 12:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) no, there's not a Nina/Patricia pairing page, but there is a Namber page. :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 12:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Good Edits I just wanted to let you know that your edits have been very good lately. I know it's only been a few words and spelling and grammar mistakes, but as long as they're good and they have been. It's only been two days so keep up the good work! ;-D InsaneBlueberry 19:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the great work! ﻿Yes ur doing great!!! :) Keep it up :) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) Sure u can! Thanks!!! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 01:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) We have two Delia pages, and we added them at the same time. We should probably combine them instead, what do you think? LouveniaSong 02:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong :) 'Kay. Sounds good :) LouveniaSong 13:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong I'll delete one of them :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 21:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank You I mean Its not that hard just a couple of Tables and Extra PagesRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure Just Call it Anubis House! And make sure you put in its history.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :-) Sure u can have fun :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 02:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Yeah. We have a gallery for him. Click here. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 18:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 19:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) IDK Rachim knows more about that stuff :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 17:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You can make a Patrina Friendship page though. WE might have that page though. You can make one if we dont though. OKAY! Just make sure its Just a friendship! We can add more later.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 04:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Patrina Gallery Don't worry. I could put the link for you. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 18:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The thing was you made a category page. It was supposed to be an actual page. Just look here to see the Patrina Gallery. And there is no page for any of the pairings you listed. It's fine with me if you make them. :) But you need to have some info on the page and have moments for some episodes or at least make it like the Patrome page or something. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :) But I gotta go for like 10 mins. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Gallery Yes, we do. Look up Loek Beernink Gallery. And this is her page. By the way, Myrtiane is taking care of most of the Dutch House of Anubis stuff, so I'm just taking care of the spelling and grammar and all that. I wouldn't really change anything because I have no idea what the Dutch one's really about. xP SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 17:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you're being helpful but I want to make sure we have all the info on the characters first. I don't wanna play around with all the Dutch stuff. Myrtiane says that, when she can, she'll put a section on the characters' pages for the Dutch version. When that's done, then we'll make galleries for all the Dutch charcters and probably the Dutch actors too. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 17:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You can add to the pages alerady made. That is if you know about it because we don't want any false information on it. From right now, the pages look fine to me, but if you want to improve it a little that's fine. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 17:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ana Gallery & Original Cast Sure, you can go ahead and make pages for the original cast. I've already started working on a few of them. Also, we do not have a gallery page for Ana because she doesn't really have a lot of photos. We do not include pictures of characters in cast gallery (ie. No pictures of Nathalia acting as Nina in Nathalia's gallery). I'll try and find a few pictures of Ana, but I've tried many times and there's never really any pictures of her. InsaneBlueberry 22:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I found it on Wikipedia. I had it translated from Dutch to English so I could read it. InsaneBlueberry 23:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, of course you can go ahead and add pictures of the Dutch Actors/Actresses under their character pages. As long as its a Dutch character gallery, not English/American gallery. Do you understand? InsaneBlueberry 17:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! That would be great!!! U rock :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 19:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I can make some character pages for the original series. I don't have time now, though - I will add them tomorrow. :) - Myrtiane Weekly Polls Sure. Weekly polls sound like a good idea. Do you have any good ideas? I went ahead and posted a poll already, but it's not that creative. Hopefully you can come up with some good ideas. InsaneBlueberry 23:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you have been making good edits lately. :-) InsaneBlueberry 00:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ? I dont know what you mean? Do u mean give me your password????? :) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 23:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) which gallery?Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 14:26, March 25, 2011 (UTC) try now Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 14:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I know I saw that pic the admins are talking about if we should gave that person a warning and i don't know about the gallary maybe ask Rachim NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 22:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) U cant make gallerys for some reason right now on wikias. So just do it the old fasion way f Nictor Sorry but we are thinking of deleting that page Sorry again :( NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 12:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I really don't know ask Rachim NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 13:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) IDK Sorry! People also say its creppy cause its a teenager and a adult NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 00:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You have been doing a awesome job!!!! YOU ROCK :) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 00:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, yeah I'm a massive Chuck fan! you click the edit at the top go over to the gallerie and click modify you can add/ delete photos fabina12 Don't worry I not quiting and the dates are fine!!!! :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 00:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh......About the cast pic I don't really think it fixs there. Also got the e-mail. HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP!!!!!! wallpapers hey. you asked me about my wallpapers. what did you mean? did you mean what i did for the wallpapers? Sunshiningdays581 19:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Sunshiningdays581 Where are you? RE: Collages Cool, we should split the work evenly. or u could do pairings, and possibly I could do minor characters and by minor not like Robbie and Amelia, but like Victor and Trudy. Punxarox 23:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC)PunxaroxPunxarox 23:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Your collages are awesome! :) I noticed we did the same background for Mickra lol. For the pairings, I did Mickra and Patrome. I also did Trudy and Victor. Punxarox 04:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC)PunxaroxPunxarox 04:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) So should we decide who gets what so we don't accidentally make duplicates or should we just keep doing what we're doing?, either way I'm good. =) Punxarox 05:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC)PunxaroxPunxarox 05:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan :). Punxarox 16:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC)PunxaroxPunxarox 16:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME GALLERY! I love your new Nathalia Ramos gallery! It is so awesome :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 20:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Collages heyy, =D i believe u asked me how did i make my collages. I went on a website called Photovisi, u can make yur own, u can just go on http://www.photovisi.com/ =D have fun =D ~Punxarox Marmoe Pics Hey u'r back :) AWESOME!!!! Anyways put the Marmore pics on my talk page and i'll add them. always i saw on ur user page u like the middle and mordern family and i like them a lot 2!!!!! :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Color Username You mean the signature? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Tell what words and colors u went and I will make it :)))) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Agent45|'Agent45']] [[User talk:Agent45|'Talk to me!!! ']]NeneG' Leave me a message! 22:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC)']] U R WELCOME! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 23:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Patricia/Amber Pairing That's not a bad idea. You could make it but only 'if you have moments of them together and I'm not sure what the name should be. Maybe Pamber? SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 00:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) heya, um would you like to be part of my HOA fanfic, you can sign up in my blog okay bye Lucy Sauls 16:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Random Pages Who is it? Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 23:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) i made that Mickra pic on pizap.com. it's a really cool site i used pizap.com when i made that mickra pic Katiem 00:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Katie21 Hey agent45 :) hey i was wondering what collage software you use to make the house of anubis like the amfie ones or the pamber ones, i use smilebox app for mac please reply Stephylolx3 02:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sibuna RE: friends Totally! =) Punxarox 18:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) okay, I'll be on the look out. :) Punxarox 15:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean? like all those pictures I've been posting? I get them from different websites, nick.com or just get them myself. :) Punxarox 06:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Certain User Don't worry. I've taken care of her edits to the pages. I gave her a warning and she sassed me on my talk page telling me she was just earning badges. So I gave her a second warning for sassing me and ignoring my first warning. She hasn't been editing since, so I'm hoping she's done. InsaneBlueberry 18:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Gallery At the moment, I think it's okay that we have it on the page. If it gets a lot more pictures, we can problem make it's own gallery. InsaneBlueberry 23:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Hi! It's going pretty good. I go back to school August 31st. :) The fanmade pics/collages i use pizap.com , sketchbook express, & smilebox :) hope it helps anyquestions u can ask :) re: POSTERS Theres a cast page for those. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 17:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Agent 45-Pics/Edits :) Stephylolx3 here , ok so i own a mac so some softwares might be diffrent unless you own one too... i downloaded smilebox. Now you need to pay a membership on it to save pics which i find dumb becuase i just edit them there and take a customized screenshot. For that i use a FREE software called '"copernicus". on smile box i just click the key on the keyboard (it triggers copernicus to open, you can set your custom key on it by going to preferences) after that it will save it to your computer as "whateveryounameit.JPG" notice how i capitalize the .JPG because that the way its saved and when you upload them to the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com it will say its an iilegal file. Dont worry simply go to that phot and right click it. IT will give you the option of "get info" and delete the capital JPG and replace it with lowercase jpg . then you'll be able to uupload it :) copernicus ORRRRr if u have a mac u can use greenshot :) and free forever and can save any part of the screen as a picture file, idont know if it does the whole JPG thing the same heres the link Greenshot Download hope it helped if you have any questions ask me on my page :) keep up the good edits , you'll be great admin :p hehe Nina Gallery I LOVE UR NEW GALLERY!!! IT RULES :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Problem Thanks :D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 23:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Aw thanks. I think you'll be a good admin too! :D Punxarox 00:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) re:Episodes Technically its both. Each Episode consists of 2 episodes. LIke House of Cameras is one episode and House of Numbers is another. But actually there is no 60th Episode. Only 59. Its really messed up. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 14:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi what photo editor did you use on Vogue magazine 1dcfzmkax.jpg that was the Amber Vogue magazine Anubis Sibuna 01:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC)QuestionAnubis Sibuna 01:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thx! Thanks so much! :D Punxarox 23:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:List Come to chat if you really want a full story. Shot story we saw a bunch of usless collages that were not needed made by you so we got rid of them. I know you're a novice so I forgive you. If you wanna make excelent photos I suggest downloading a free trial of photoshop and using that. Also about the admin waiting list. All of us admins agreed with 2 new admins joining we should refresh the list and make it soo we can have people edit more. Just keep making USEFULL edits and you might end up back on the list soon enough. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 02:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Template: NAME IT goto the userbox page for a video tutorial. To Answer Your Question... I saw what you wrote on Rachim's talk page, and to answer your question, Deathtotherainbows is the new admin. She just changed her username. SunnyD (messages amuse me) 01:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I just went on Google Images and searched under her name and it popped up. :) Punxarox 05:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you :) ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 09:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Add Sure just make sure there is enough info. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 02:49, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol Hi :) Punxarox 22:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Template I would love for you to help, but only admins can use the template. You have to rename the pages and all that, and only admins have the power to do that. But I do appreciate your generosity. ^_^ Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 22:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it. Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 22:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images Oh, I have a download of all the episodes and I took the screencaps myself. So, they're all my photos that I did by myself. It took me about an hour and thirty minutes to take all the caps. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the ''Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 00:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Image of Poppy It's on the Nick HOA site, there should be a tab called connections. Click on it. Amx1995 23:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) he dogs at the bottom of your profile page are so cute! NICKEY WUZ HERE 04:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I love fabina! SibunaLove13 19:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Once Upon a Time Wikia. Hey so the last we talked as a few weeks ago. Since then more members have become active and we are wanting to update the Wikia. Since you are a bureaucrat on there, I am asking for you to make me an admin so we can start will cleaning up pages and mainly the home page. I have talked to Scarecroe who said he has nothing to do with the Wikia and I have also talked to OnceUponaTimeWikia who said he was retiring from the Wikia. Since neither Evanf or yourself are active on the Wikia thats why I am making this requests. Thank you. Jacobier 23:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm also active on the OUaT wiki, and I know you havent been on it in awhile, but we could really use your help in making someone an admin so we can do some real clean up. Namely Jacobier or myself. The locked homepage is ridiculous outdated, and there are pages we need to delete. Thanks for your time ;) Totalsolitude 05:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) COments Thanks :) I love yours too :) KLM 04:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC)Kati21 Hey im Ilovesibuna i really love that you made the page for Pamber its my favourite friendship! thanks! :)